


Kiss me

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di baci su Harry Potter. Coppie diverse, storie diverse, amori diversi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Un bacio alla fine del mondo**

 

  
_RemusxTonks_

 

  
  
Hogwarts crolla sotto i colpi del Signore Oscuro. Le urla della battaglia mi rimbombano nella orecchie...Grida di ragazzi cresciuti troppo in fretta, costretti ad immergere le mani nel sangue da un destino ingiusto.  
La guerra...l'ultima guerra.  
Prendo una mano di Tonks tra le mie e la stingo con forza. Ancora mi sorprendo del fatto che nonostante tutto, nonostante lei sappia cosa io sia, riesca ad amarmi.  
Adagio il palmo aperto sul ventre di mia moglie. Il piccolo scalcia. Mio figlio...  
Do' un bacio a Tonks; le sue labbra sono bollenti e sanno di spezie, come sempre, come lei. La stringo a me più forte che posso.  
Un'altra esplosione, più violenta delle precedenti, mi costringe a lasciarla andare.  
Alzo gli occhi e la vedo, là, fra le rovine di un'era: la fine del mondo.


	2. Un bacio sotto la pioggia

**Un bacio sotto la pioggia**

 

  
  
_SiriusxJames_

 

  
E' notte, il cortile di Hogwarts è silenzioso, non c'è neanche un fantasma in giro.  
"Mi dispiace."  
James fa un passo verso Sirius, le mani protese in avanti. Felpato scuote la testa, il solito sorriso in volto. James lo abbraccia, lo stringe a sè più forte che può, come a voler fondere i loro corpi in un'unica essenza.  
"Mi dispiace" ripete con le lacrime agli occhi e le mani tremanti. Il volto nascosto fra i capelli sempre troppo lunghi dell'altro.  
Sirius non ricambia l'abbraccio, non lo consola, non questa volta. James lo sta lasciando, ha fatto un casino, ha vinto una battaglia e perso la guerra. Ha fatto una scelta.  
Sirius non dice niente, non si muove continua a sorridere. Quando Ramoso lo bacia quasi non reagisce. Le labbra di James sono morbide, un porto sicuro nella tempesta.  
Un rumore li separa, forse è Gazza, forse è il cuore di Sirius che si sgretola e cade, come quel faro, lasciando la sua anima in mezzo al delirio del vento ed alla forza del mare. Un mare rosso, come...  
James se ne va, Sirius no, Sirius resta immobile. Le labbra socchiuse tornano ad arricciarsi in un sorriso.  
Quando si tocca le guance le trova bagnate e non capisce se è per la pioggia o per le lacrime.


	3. Un bacio che vorrei dimenticare

**Un bacio che vorrei dimenticare**  
 

 

_AlbusxGellert_

 

  
   
Vorrei dimenticare i tuoi occhi, così freddi e profondi insieme; vorrei dimenticare le tue mani forte e delicate...  
Ti odio, ti odio con tutto me stesso.  
Vorrei dimenticare il calore del tuo corpo stretto al mio, vorrei dimenticare il tuo respiro sul collo, capace di farmi rabbrividire più della morte stessa.  
Vorrei dimenticare la stretta che mi chiudeva lo stomaco ogni volta che mi baciavi.  
Vorrei dimenticarti.  
E ti odio, ti odio con tutto me stesso, perchè per quanto ci provi, per quanto mi ci impegni, anche ora che la mia barba è bianca e la mia pelle cedevole, non riesco a farlo. Non riesco a fare a meno di amarti. Nonostante tutto, nonostante quello che è successo...


	4. Un bacio al sapore di Whisky

**Un bacio al sapore di** **whisky**   
  


 

_BillxFleur_

 

  
  
Balla con me Fleur, prendi la mia mano, fa una giravolta, ecco brava, prima l'inchino.  
Fuori da questa tenda la morte avanza, ma non ha importanza, non oggi, non ora.  
Prendi, bevi, brindiamo "ad una vita lunga e felice". Finalmente ti posso chiamare moglie.  
Lord Voldemort è sempre più forte, sempre più concreto; come un mostro sotto al letto che non scompare accendendo la luce, non più.  
Guarda Fleur sono venuti tutti, guarda come è buffo Ron, lo vedi? Vieni amore mio, fatti dare un bacio da tuo marito. So di whisky? Trovi? Forse sono ubriaco, chissà...  
I Mangiamorte stanno arrivando, a breve saranno qui.  
Balla con me Fleur, potrebbe essere l'ultima volta.


	5. Un bacio fasullo

**Un bacio fasullo**

 

  
  
_RonxLavanda_

 

  
  
Lavanda corre verso di lui, il campione, il suo Ronron. Gli butta le bracci al collo, indossa un golfino rosa.  
Quando, presa dalla gioia del momento, lo bacia, si sente la ragazza più fortunata del mondo. Ron sa di erba tagliata, di dentifricio, di dolci e buoni propositi. Sentire le sue braccia strette attorno alla vita poi, per Lavanda è un sogno che si realizza.  
Tutto è perfetto, se non per quella dolorosa stretta alla stomaco e quel fastidio alla schiena.  
Lavanda cerca di non pensarci, cerca di non pensare a nient'altro che Ron, perchè sa che se lo facesse, se ci si concentrasse di più, si renderebbe conto che il fastidio che prova è dovuto allo sguardo addolorato di Hermione e che la stretta non è altro che la consapevolezza del fatto che quel bacio è falso, come la stretta sui suoi fianchi; perchè Ron non è lei che vorrebbe baciare, non è lei che vorrebbe stringere; perchè Ron non la potrà amare mai.  
Lavanda cerca di non pensarci, inebriata dall'odore dolce di Ron; perchè infondo tutti meritano almeno un attimo di egoistica felicità.


	6. Un bacio sussurrato

**Un bacio sussurrato**

 

  
  
_RonxBlaise_

 

  
  
Ron sta camminando per i corridoi del terzo piano quando si sente afferrare per un braccio. Il muro è freddo quando vi ci sbatte contro con la schiena. Due occhi di una bellezza indicibile lo guardano famelici.  
Ron non sa da quant'è che va avanti questa cosa, questa relazione segreta fra lui e Blaise. Le mani del moro s'insinuano sotto al suo mantello.  
Ormai è inverno e ad Hogwarts il freddo è sempre più pungente. Ron rabbrividisce, non si sarebbe mai immaginato con una serpe, soprattutto non con il migliore amico di Draco Malfoy; eppure eccolo lì, dietro alla statua della strega che Harry scoprì essere un passaggio segreto al terzo anno, a scambiarsi baci rapidi e silenti come sussurri con Zabini.  
Quando si separano e Blaise sparisce, Ron non può impedirsi di sorridere come un idiota; perchè forse non si ricorda da quanto va avanti la loro relazione, ma sa di sperare che non finisca mai.


	7. Un bacio che vale più di mille parole

**Un bacio che vale più di mille parole**   
  


  


  


FredxGeorge (NO INCEST!!)

  


  


  
  
Il corpo di Fred è freddo, sporco di cenere e dannatamente giovane. La pelle della fronte è tirata sotto alle labbra di George.  
Le lacrime che scendono a fiumi giù dalle palpebre socchiuse, sulle guance arrossate dal dolore, fino a cadere sugli occhi chiusi di Fred, sulle sue orecchie, sul suo collo, ovunque.  
George preme con forza la bocca sulla testa del gemello.   
Vorrebbe dirgli che gli vuole bene, che non doveva accadere a lui, che hanno vinto, che il suo sacrificio non è stato vano, che senza di lui la sua vita non ha senso, che ha paura e che si sente perso, vuoto. Vorrebbe dirgli milioni di cose che però non dice, non servono, basta quel bacio. 


	8. Un bacio sotto i fuochi artificiali

**Un bacio sotto i fuochi artificiali**

 

  
  
LunaxViktor

 

 

  
  
Hogwarts festeggia i suoi campioni con un grande banchetto. La Sala Grande è più lucente che mai, le tavole imbandite, gli alunni in giubilo. Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour ed Harry Potter, i campioni, i partecipanti al torneo Tre Maghi!!  
Tutti mangiano e festeggiano fra urla e risate; tutti tranne la giovane Luna Lovegood ed il promettente cercatore bulgaro. I due sono all'esterno, seduti accanto al lago, rapiti dagli straordinari fuochi d'artificio che illuminano la notte.  
Viktor prende una mano di Luna fra le sue e se la porta sul cuore. La bionda arrossisce e sorride; non ci sono parole fra i due, a che servirebbero?  
Un fuoco di un verde smeraldo illumina il cielo.  
Il bulgaro si sporge in avanti verso la strega. I cuori di entrambi battono sempre più forte.  
Quando i loro nasi si sfiorano, chiudono entrambi gli occhi.  
Un fuoco rosso Grifondoro illumina i volti dei due ragazzi, creando un gioco di luci ed ombre sulle loro labbra unite in un piccolo ed incantevole bacio.


	9. Un bacio incestuoso

Un bacio incestuoso

 

  
  
TomxHarry (youngTom!!)  
  


 

 

Le mani di Tom si stringono attorno al suo collo, togliendogli il respiro. E' forte, a dispetto dell'apparenza. Un ciuffo di capelli gli cade sugli occhi.  
Harry cerca di ribellarsi, di riprendere la sua bacchetta.  
Le mani si posano su quelle di Tom in un disperato appello alla vita. Nei suoi occhi, Voldemort scorge una paura primordiale ed un senso di umanità lo assale per un momento; non deve finire così, lo sa e si odia per questa sua debolezza.  
Il tempo per Harry Potter non è ancora giunto.  
Con forza Tom preme le proprie labbra su quelle del Bambino Sopravvissuto. Spinge brutalmente la propria lingua nella sua bocca, gli morde le labbra fino a farle sanguinare.  
Le mani lasciano il collo di Harry. Con questo bacio Tom ha sancito un patto con la Morte, l'ha firmato col sangue del prescelto, ha lasciato un marchio.  
Harry tossisce, cerca di riprendere fiato, e guarda Voldemort confuso, spaesato. Tom sorride.  
"Tu sei parte di me Harry. Mi appartieni."  
  
Quando il giovane Grifondoro  si sveglia ha il fiato grosso e gli occhi lucidi. Si da mentalmente dello stupido per aver fatto un sogno del genere, prova addirittura vergogna; "un sogno" si ripete fra sè e sè, "solo uno strano sogno..." Eppure sulle sue labbra sente ancora il sapore del sangue e sul collo stanno nascendo dieci piccoli lividi violacei.


	10. Un bacio che uccide

**Un bacio che uccide**

 

  
  
SeverusxLily

 

 

  
  
È sempre stato difficile esternare i propri sentimenti per Severus Piton; anche quando si trattava di Lily...  
Avrebbe sempre voluto dirle quanto la trovava bella, ma non bella fisicamente, non solo, bella dentro, di una bellezza dovuta alla sua intelligenza, al suo buon animo fiero e forte. Avrebbe sempre voluto dirle quanto l'amava, quanto la ama.   
Per Severus è sempre stato difficile esternare i propri sentimenti, eppure ora che tiene il corpo morto di Lily fra le braccia, non riesce a fermare le lacrime, nè i singhiozzi.  
La stringe a sè, la culla, i suoi movimenti sono spasmodici, incoerenti. Per un attimo posa un bacio su quelle labbra che non sono mai state sue, che non lo saranno mai.   
"Ti amo" sussurra flebile, affaticato dal dolore.  
"Ti ameró sempre."   
Se qualcuno entrasse in casa Potter in quel momento, troverebbe tre cadaveri.


End file.
